Purple Guy vs Jason Voorhees
Summary MLPlover2011's Friday the 13th special Jason vs Purple Guy/Springtrap Let's see which scary icon will win Today we Rewind Rumble Purple Guy William Afton was one of two business partners who were the creators of Fredbear’s Family Diner. Though much of his past is shrouded in mystery, what is known is that he was a serial killer who targeted children, and killed his friend Henry’s daughter. However, he was eventually forced into the Spring Bonnie suit by the ghosts of his victims, which sprung shut, killing him. Fusing with his preferred method of killing, Afton became Springtrap and ultimately was killed by Henry and his son Michael’s gambit to finally set the souls of the children to rest. Jason Voorhees Born in 1946, in the small town of Crystal Lake to Elias and Pamela Voorhees, Jason Voorhees had severe facial deformities, Hydrocephalus, and mental disabilities at birth. Pamela raised him on her own and homeschooled him, isolating him from the rest of the community. When he was 11, incapable of getting him a babysitter, Pamela took him to Camp Crystal Lake, where she worked. Here, he was bullied and tormented by his fellow campers and seemingly drowned when they threw him into Crystal Lake. Mad with grief, Pamela killed the counselors who failed to protect her son and prevented any from returning. However, Jason had actually survived, and after the death of his mother, Jason created a shrine in her memory, avenged her death, and took her place in preventing any from returning to Crystal Lake. Pre-Fight And now this battle will take place on earth and there is no prep time! Its time to rewind rumble! Fight Jason was sitting in a random Ally Way, waiting for a victim to kill. He's been hiding out from the Cops for a while now ever since he tried to kill a Officer, so now he waits. Just then, however, he hears a sound behind him. Jason turned around to see a man wearing a Purple Suit. It was William Afton, A.K.A the Purple Guy. Purple Guy: Well well, who do we have here? Jason stood up and pulled out his Knife. He finally found a victim, and he wasn't gonna waist it. Purple Guy chuckled. Purple Guy: Ah, so we're fighting, huh? Alright then...(pulls out his own Knife) Let's end this. FIGHT Near instantly, both killers swung there knifes at each other, causing there weapons to clash together. Purple Guy attempted to kick Jason in the shins only for him to not even flinch. Jason then grabed PG's arm and threw him agenst a wall. William ran at Jason and swung his knife at him. Jason ducked under it and swung his own. PG avoided it and shoved a Freddy Mask onto Jasons head and knocked him to the floor. Jason got back up and punched him in the face then kicked him over. Then he swung his knife at his opponent. PG rolled over just in time before Jason could cut his face. He got back up and attempted to use Hocus Pocus on Jason. He avoided it, grabed a trash can, and threw it at William. He caught it but while he was destracted, the Camp Killer cut PG's face. He stumbled back. Purple Guy: GAH! My face! Why, you little- He was interupted by a kick to the gut, then had the Trash Can stuffed over his head. Jason was about to stab PG in the chest when PG threw a 8-Bit knife at Jason. It impaled Jason as he fell to the floor. Purple Guy: Finally...he's done for... As PG walks away, however, a hand grabs his shoulder. He then suddenly got pulled behind him as- Wiz's note: This scene is too grusome to show, so...yeah... K.O!!! Post-Analysis And yes the winner is Jason for obvious reasons Yes Purple Guy is strong since he has killed the 4 animatronics in FNAF 3 but Jason is more resistance to injury, has survived an explosion in a house, and can even fight reality warpers. Purple Guy is arguably best Wall Level While Jason has shown higher than that and have a happy Friday the 13th Conclusion The winner is Jason VoorheesCategory:Characters Category:Horror vs Horror match ups Category:FNAF vs Horror Movies match ups Category:Villain vs Villain match ups Category:MLPlover2011 Category:Completed Battles